In modern semiconductor devices and systems, integration and miniaturization of components have progressed at an increasingly rapid pace. One of the growing challenges is the formation of memory devices. As the memory device is manufactured with greater density and smaller footprint in advanced technology nodes, more manufacturing steps are introduced to meet the geometrical and performance requirements. However, the production steps and cost are inevitably increased. Thus, it is desirable to enhance the existing manufacturing process in a more efficient manner.